Love Undaunted
by SparkleyTeddyBear
Summary: Sirius saves Harry from Godric's Hollow. Voldie's ded for good. i suck at summarys. SLASH: HPDM SBRL YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SLASH WARNING!
1. Default Chapter

Hi I'm SparkleyTeddyBear. This is my first fanfic, so have mercy. I have 5 muses helping with this story.

Damian: I'm the head muse, cuz i've been here longest.

Rowan: Right. Then that would make me 2nd in command.

Cas: You'd have to share 2nd with me.

Jenny: I'm staying out of this argument. Ask someone else for their opinion.

Mai: As in, neither of us. Ask STB.

STB: You 3 don't get command spots, because I'm the authoress/dictator, so i'm in charge.

mob of lawyers: so we can sue a dictator? YAY!

STB: What the hell?! {grabs megaphone} YOU CAN NOT SUE ME BECAUSE I SAY NOW THAT I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! THAT RIGHT GOES TO THE GODDESS JK ROWLING!!!! I REPEAT!!!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SO GET LOST!!!!!!! {puts down megaphone} That was fun.

Damian: Just type the story.

STB: ok.

Sirius POV:

When I got to Godric's Hollow, the house was almost totally destroyed. I could see a crowd beginning to form, but I didn't care. All that matter to me was finding out if James, Lily, and Harry were alive. I walked up to the house and went to what used to be the living room. I saw James lying underneath a piece of the wall.

I ran over to him and lifted up the wall. As I looked at him, I knew he had not survived. My best friend was gone. You-Know-Who had probably done it, with the killing curse. I ran to what was left of the stairs and went up them. I went towards Harry's room and looked through the door. I saw Lily lying on the floor covering a bundle. I walked over to her, already fearing the worst.

I bent down and checked for any signs that she was alive. There were none. Both of them, gone. How could this of happened. And Harry, what about Harry? Where was he? And then, almost as if answering my silent pleas, the bundle shifted and the sounds of a baby crying started coming from it. Harry!

I knelt next to the bundle and pulled a blood soaked blanket off the top of it. Underneath the blanket was a baby that was bleeding profusely from a wound on its forehead.

"Harry!" I said, happy that he was alive. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest and stood up. That's when I saw the body of _him_. I pulled out my wand and destroyed the body, just to make sure he wouldn't be back.

"Sirius?" came a quiet voice from the hallway.

"Remus? Remus is that you?" I called back. He probably came to make sure I didn't do something stupid.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you?" he called to me.

"I'm in Harry's room." I told him. I walked to the door as I said this. When I finished my sentence, I opened the door. Remus was standing at the top of the stairs, looking at me with the bloodied Harry in my arms.

Normal POV:

Sirius walked out of the bedroom and went over to Remus, who looked relieved to see him alive. Remus looked up at the slightly taller man and smiled at him.

"I'm glad your ok Siri." He said softly.

"Thanks Rem." Answered Sirius just as softly. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Remus' lips. Just as the kiss was starting to heat up, Harry cried at the same time the house started to creak. They broke apart and ran down the stairs and out the door, making it out the door right before the entire house collapsed.

When Sirius and Remus recovered from the scare of the collapsing house, they ran Harry over to a mediwitch.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" yelled Sirius as he ran over to her. "Help Harry." He said breathlessly. She just nodded and took Harry and went about healing his forehead. While she was healing Harry, Dumbledore showed up.

"Ah. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin. I see you boys have found Harry. Tell me, did you see Lily and James? What about Voldemort?" he asked.

"Yes we found Harry and yes we saw James, Lily, and You-Know-Who. All three of them are dead." Said Remus while watching Sirius.

"Have either of you seen Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore continued questioning.

"No we haven't seen him. Wouldn't you think he would be here? His best friends house was destroyed, the friends murdered, and his friends son injured." Said Remus.

"That bastard!" screamed Sirius. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sirius! No! Why would you kill Peter?" said Remus fearfully.

"He betrayed James and Lily! He was their Secret Keeper! I bet he's working for You-Know-Who!" yelled Sirius.

"You can't go after him Siri. Think about Harry. If you go kill Peter, what will happen to Harry? You wouldn't be able to take care of him because you'd be in Azkaban. Don't go after him. Please Siri?" said Remus quietly. He was close to tears by the time he finished.

"Don't cry Rem. I won't go after him. I won't go Rem. I promise." Said Sirius taking Remus into his arms. He held Remus until Madame Pomfrey came over carrying Harry.

"I've healed him the best I can." She said when she handed him to Sirius. Sirius and Remus just nodded before they apparated away with Harry to Grimuald Place.

TBC

Wow. I've finished the first chappie. YAY!! As dictator of this story, I ask the readers to review. Please, please, please review!? Flames are ok to. it's all good. But please be warned that i will simply make fun of flames. did i mention that you wonderful readers should REVIEW!!!!!

i'm outta here. late peeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I'm willing to bet that you all want to hurt me really badly. Please don't!

Damian: Why?

Because if they do anything that maims, kills, or causes serious injury, the next chapter will take even longer to get out. You don't want that now do you?

Jenny: No. Not really. What if they just throw things at you?

Rowan: That was really mean Jenny. She could just kick you out, then you won't know what happens.

Cas: Yep.

Finally! At least some people appreciate me! {glares at Jenny and Damian}

Damian: Hey! I'm not saying I don't appreciate you! I just wanted to know what took you so long to get this chapter up.

Oh. Sorry.

Damian: It's fine. Now, will you tell us what took so long?

I had this horrible disease that will get even the best of us. We know it as writer's block.

Mob: That is so sad!

I know. Plus, I had to return to this hellhole more commonly known as school and it just started and they are already handing out stacks of homework. It's very stressing. I'm going to try and post chapters every week or 2. Now, who wants to tell all the anxiously waiting lawyers in that mob that I don't own this lovely story?

Non-lawyers in the mob: She don't own it! Go away! You aren't wanted here! Down with the lawyers! Kil

Whoa! Hold on there! I simply said to tell them. Not kill them!

Mob: oh

Normal POV

Lucius watched as the Dark Lord walked up to Godric's Hollow. Lucius was part of a group of ten Death Eaters' in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. Little did the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord know, Lucius was a spy for Dumbledore. He had informed Dumbledore of the planned attack on Godric's Hollow, but the old coot had yet to make an appearance. Lucius was hoping they'd arrive soon enough to save the Potter's. His wife, Narcissa, and Lily Evans Potter were good friends, and had been since their 1st year at Hogwarts. Lily's son, Harry, and his own son, Draco, played together sometimes. To tell the truth, Lucius didn't mind the Potter's at all.

He watched in horror as Lord Voldemort killed James Potter before heading towards the stairs, where Lucius knew Lily and Harry would be. He watched the flashes of green light through the windows, and watched as the explosion rocked the earth, and destroyed half of the house.

Lucius POV

When the house fell, my fellow Death Eaters Apparated away to the safety of Riddle Manor.

'Yea right. They won't be that safe.' I thought to myself. I heard the sound of a motorbike from the road and turned to see what appeared to be a man run into the destroyed house and lift up the portion of wall laying on James Potter's body. I then saw the man run up the stairs towards Harry's room.

'Must be Black.' I heard a sound behind me and saw Remus Lupin walk out of the bushes and walk right past me without acknowledging my presence. 'Well, there goes my cover. I might as well go find Dumbledore.' I walked off towards the group of Aurors that were busy wiping the memories of the Muggles that had gathered around the house. I walked up to Dumbledore and pulled him aside.

"They went to hide out at Riddle Manor. I'm assuming you and your Aurors know where it is. I shall be awaiting news of the capture of whatever Death Eaters you can manage to capture at Riddle Manor. Farewell." That said, I Apparated away to Malfoy Manor and went to find my wife and my son.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# Malfoy Manor #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Normal POV

Lucius walked to his son's nursery, where, he was nearly positive, he would find Narcissa and Draco. He opened the ornate door that led to his son's nursery, and went inside.

He looked around the room and spotted Narcissa sitting in a large armchair and rocking Draco to sleep. She looked up when she heard the door open and gave him a tired smile.

'She was worried about the Dark Lord finding out about my betrayal to him. She won't have to worry any longer.' Lucius thought to himself. Out loud he said, "He managed to kill Lily and James. I saw Black and Lupin come out the front door with a bundle in their arms. I believe Harry survived the attack and will be living at Grimuald Place with the two of them."

Narcissa just nodded to show that she had acknowledged him before laying Draco in his cradle. She then grabbed his favorite stuffed dragon and put it into his crib. Draco wrapped his arms around the toy before falling back into his deep slumber. Lucius stood next to his wife with his arm around her shoulders as they watched their precious son sleep. After a few minutes had passed, he gently led her out of Draco's room and into the master bedroom that he shared with her, so that she could cry without waking her son. She cried for Lily, she cried for James, and she cried for Harry, Sirius, and Remus' loss of two friends, and parents, before she cried herself to sleep in Lucius' arms.

TBC

I think that chapter was longer. Who agrees?

{All muses and most of mob raise hands}

Majority wins.

Damian: Don't forget your reviewers! You heartless person!

Cas: She isn't heartless! You and Jenny are still here, aren't you?

Jenny/Damian: Yes.

Rowan: Then shut up. I bet she was about to get to the reviewers.

As a matter of fact, I was, before I was so rudely interrupted. {Glares at Damian} Anyway, I CAN'T BELIVE I GOT REVIEWS! Not a lot of reviews mind you, but still. Yea. Here come the thanks!

Princesspepper: thanks for thereview! Sorry it took so long to get this chap out, I gave out excuses earlier, though!

Distraught soul: glad you liked it. Sorry I took so long to update! I'm so ashamed! {Hangs head} Thanks for reviewing!

Kamui5: oh he'll get what's coming to him, don't worry about that. {Evil laugh/grin} about your question, I think I answered it in this chapter. Hope so! Thanks!

I'd like to take this time to say that I'm gonna name my story 'Love undaunted' until I find a better title. If anybody, anybody at all has a title that would be better, I would really, really love to hear your suggestions! Thank you for listening to my rants, and don't forget to push that little 'Go' button you see at the bottom of the screen. That way you can send me a REVIEW, or constructive criticism, or even a flame would make me happy! Anything at all to show that you have read and acknowledge my story would be greatly appreciated.

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Guess what?

Damian: What?

I'm back! And I brought another chapter with me!

Rowan: Well that's good.

Yep. By the way, I had to send the others on holiday. I was getting way too many ideas for this story.

Rowan and Damian: Why didn't we get to go?

I need you two here.

Rowan and Damian: oh.

Let's get this story rolling, shall we?

Rowan: Ok!

Damian: Don't forget, this story will have eventual slash, or yaoi, whatever you want to call it. Oh, and the authoress of this story isn't JK Rowling. If she was, do you really think she'd be wasting her time here? Didn't think so.

Shut up and be nice.

Normal POV

Harry was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He had to go to Diagon Alley with Sirius and Remus. He'd just gotten his letter of acceptance for Hogwarts, and like most magical children, he couldn't wait until September 1st. He was wondering what on earth those two could be doing when a memory from when he was six years old came to mind.

_Flashback_

_Harry sat up in bed from a dream he could not remember. All he knew was that he was too scared to sleep alone for the rest of the night. So, he grabbed his stuffed wolf and walked to his door clutching the toy. He opened the door and went into the hall. He turned and walked towards the room that Sirius and Remus shared._

_Harry heard something from behind the door, but pushed it aside, still desperate to find his guardians. He opened their door and let out a startled squeak. 'What are they doing?' he asked himself. They were both naked and moving on the bed. When they heard his squeak, they stopped suddenly, and pulled apart as quickly as they could, given their current situation. _

"_Um…what's the matter Harry?" asked Sirius as he grabbed some pants and put them on. _

"_B..b…bad d..d.dream," he stuttered, as he was still scared and rather startled by what he had just witnessed. _

_Remus, having pulled on some boxers, walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. He lifted Harry up and walked over to the bed, where Sirius was seated. Sirius pulled the covers back and let the two of them under. Harry snuggled up to Remus as Sirius put his arm over both of them. Harry went to sleep warm and safe between his two father figures._

End Flashback

Harry had been traumatized for life after that one. 'On second thought, I really don't want to know what their up to.' He thought to himself. When he had finished this thought, the two he had been thinking about (And I don't mean in that way! Perverts!) walked through the kitchen door.

"You ready Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Do you really need an answer to that?" retorted Harry while laughing.

"Uh, no. Let's go." Sirius turned and headed for the door, Remus and Harry behind him.

Malfoy Manor

"Can we go yet, Dad?" whined Draco.

"Not yet Draco. We have to wait for your mother." Answered his father calmly. Draco pouted and his father laughed at him. About ten minutes later, Narcissa Malfoy walked down the stairs with all her normal grace and beauty.

"I take it that you two are ready?" she asked teasingly, looking at Draco as she said this.

"Yea!" yelled Draco. His mother smiled at him before holding out the Portkey, a necklace, and waiting for the two males to touch it. As soon as Draco touched it, he felt the familiar tug behind his navel that showed they were leaving Malfoy Manor.

When they finally stopped, Draco almost fell to the ground. The only thing that kept him on his feet was his laughing father holding him up by the arm.

"It isn't funny," he muttered, only making his father and mother laugh harder than they already were. Draco glared at them before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can we go now? Harry said that Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and him would meet us at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco whined pointing towards said Pub that was down the Alley from Gringotts, where the Malfoy family had landed.

"Of course Draco," said Narcissa, still grinning broadly. She hooked her arm with Lucius's arm and they both started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron behind there excited son.

Outside of Grimuald Place

"So how are we getting there Siri?" asked Harry, looking around the quiet square in front of Grimuald Place.

"Knight Bus," Sirius said in reply. He grinned back at Remus and Harry before sticking out his wand arm. There was a flash of light followed by a loud CRACK and the large purple bus with gold letters on the side reading "THE KNIGHT BUS" appeared in front of them.

The doors opened to reveal a young man with a rather pimply face grinning down at them.

"Hallo! My name's Stan Shunpike. I'll be your conductor today. Now, where'd choo like to go?" he asked as they climbed aboard.

"We'd like to go to Diagon Alley please," said Remus.

"Alright. That'll be eleven sickles each, unless you want hot chocolate, then it'll be fifteen," Stan informed them.

"Just a ride thank you," Remus said giving him the money and heading to where Harry and Sirius had seated themselves in one of the armchairs scattered around the first level of the Knight Bus.

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence the entire trip. When they reached Diagon Alley, they bid Stan farewell and stepped off the Knight Bus right outside the Leaky Cauldron.

TBC

This is short isn't it? But at least I finally updated! Aren't you all proud of me?

Damian: N…

I forbid you muses to answer that!

Damian and Rowan: Fine!

Anyway I'd like to thank my reviewers: **Makalani Astral**, **Princesspepper, kamui5**, **mAlAkAiAnGeL, and dude...that's my car**, thank you!

Now that I've thanked you, I can answer your questions/comments that need answers to.

Makalani Astral: Good point. Let's just say she died in an Auror raid on suspected Death Eaters. Is that good?

Princesspepper: Sorry about that. Some 'advanced grammar" student I make huh? lol. But, your right, my grammar needs some form of help. A beta reader is a good idea. Thanks for your advice. I appreciate it.

Dude…that's my car: The eyes! The eyes made me conquer writer's block! That and a bowl of ice cream, but mostly your review with the puppy dog eyes. So, thank you so much for somehow making me get off my lazy butt and continue typing this story! You are a storysaver!

And, no, I have forgotten the other 2, and I'm still glad you reviewed! As for you other readers, review! Or I shall sick the killer faerie that lives on one of my bookshelves on you. She'll torture you until you submit to reviewing.

Damian: Not really, but it would be nice if you'd review.

Rowan: Yep.

By the way, is anyone out there interested in being my beta reader? send me a review or something if you are.


End file.
